Endless Summer, Book 3
Endless Summer, Book 3 is the third and final book of the ''Endless Summer'' series. It succeeds its first two books, Endless Summer, Book 1 & Endless Summer, Book 2. Summary The world has been hurled backward in time by the strange power of La Huerta! To set things right, you'll embark on your greatest adventure yet. Chapters 'Act VII, Chapter 1: Time Escapes Me' : The world has been hurled backward in time by the strange power of La Huerta! To set things right, you'll embark on your greatest adventure yet... 'Act VII, Chapter 2: Tricks of the Trade' : Everything's for sale at the Vaanti marketplace! Finding your friends will require mastering some unexpected skills... 'Act VII, Chapter 3: What Doesn't Kill Us' : A mysterious woman has stowed away on the Dorado. Who is she? And more importantly, when will you get to experience your first pirate raid? 'Act VII, Chapter 4: You've Come Into Your Own' : An old nemesis resurfaces, a new friend is made, and the true nature of a ghost is investigated... 'Act VII, Chapter 5: The More Things Change' : The Endless has arrived with startling news! Can you enlist the help of Anachronists to stop Rourke's plan? Act VII, Chapter 6: The Ties That Break The Island's Heart is the key to averting a great crisis, but Rourke isn't likely to give up the half he holds easily... New Gameplay Features Dating: The dating feature for the Love Interest characters: (Sean, Jake, Estela, and Quinn) is carried over onto this book. If you pursued one of them in the previous book, you should have ended at 2 full hearts at the end of Book 2. The hearts, as mentioned previously have six stages and the more relationship points you gain with them, the more the hearts will fill in. When you choose to date them, you will start with half of one heart. You will also have the opportunity to date all of them at once, but you will have to choose one of them in the end. Moreover, at the end of Act VIII a handfasting ceremony will be held. Handfastings are commonly used in Wiccan and Pagan ceremonies. Nowadays however, the handfasting is more literal: a couple will bind their hands together during the ceremony (before, during, or after reciting their vows), often to symbolize their connection and devotion to one another. *.5 heart = casual *1 full heart = LI is now official with you! *1.5 hearts = LI is crazy about you! *2 full hearts = LI is serious about you! *2.5 hearts = LI is in love with you! *3 full hearts = Soulmates In Chapter 2, it is mentioned how after you've significantly developed your relationship with one of the four love interests your character has been dating, they'll be ready to take the next step. If your character accepts their proposal, then you'll have the opportunity to become handfasted in a lavish ceremony with all of your friends present. Embers of Hope: Your character has the chance to collect the eleven "Embers of Hope" of your friends throughout the book that'll offer a bonus scene each. In it, the future of the your friends if they had never left for La Huerta is revealed. Collecting all of them is assumed to unravel one of the island's greatest mysteries. Gallery La Huerta At Night.PNG|Book 3 Intro Hanfastingceremony.jpg|Confirmation of the Handfasting Ceremony at the end of Act VIII ES3 Handfasting.jpg|Information on The Handfasting Ceremony Trivia * In early sessions of brainstorming for the book, Kara Loo, one of Pixelberry's writers, has tweeted a photo of one of their brainstorming sessions, where Captain Malatesta's ghost and the terms, "Time Raiders" were written on a whiteboard. https://twitter.com/ninjaribbon/status/916450672903462913 * Curiously, none of those have yet to make an appearance in the book. * This is the first book of the Endless Summer ''series that features all four love interests and your character on the cover. It is also the first cover to depict Jake, Sean and Quinn in their normal outfits instead of in their swimwear, as well as the first cover to not feature the Fox. * In ''Chapter 2, Chris Winters, a character from the "Red Carpet Diaries" series is mentioned. * Similar to the television show "Lost", this book features flashbacks and flashforwards to potential futures via the Embers of Hope in this book and the "Catalyst Idols" in Book 2. * In Chapter 4, the "Old Note" clue is expanded further when the gang end up at Neptune Cave, trying to find the other half of the island's heart. * In'' Chapter 5'', The Warmest Winter, a movie from the "Red Carpet Diaries" series is mentioned. * Diego's Catalyst Idol vision is referenced in Chapter 6. * There is, as of now, a week and a half hiatus between Chapter 6 and Chapter 7, as the series is stated to be on a "mid-season break", a term used previously to describe the hiatus of Hero, Vol. 1. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/958111877862600704?s=04 Pixelberry's "What's Next" blog has stated that it is due to the writers wanting to make the final book as epic and mind-blowing as possible. http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/2/2/whats-next Reference Category:Stories Category:Endless Summer Category:Mystery